


Поцелуи со вкусом кофе

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addicted Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Иногда Дереку кажется, что у Спенсера отношения с кофе, а не с ним.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Поцелуи со вкусом кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — кофе

Иногда Дереку кажется, что у Спенсера отношения с кофе, а не с ним. В конце концов, он еще ни разу не удостаивался настолько довольных стонов, как чашка с горько-сладким напитком в чужих руках. Возможно, Дереку нужно лучше стараться? Раньше он никогда не думал, что в своих способностях удовлетворить партнера его заставит усомниться что-то неодушевленное, но… 

Это же Спенсер. С ним по определению и не могло быть просто и обычно.

Дерек смотрит, как тот, с полным блаженства лицом — серьезно, даже во время оргазма оно менее выразительное, — облизывает губы и довольно причмокивает, наслаждаясь вкусом, и старается не ревновать. Это было бы, по крайней мере, странно.

Но эти стоны… Ох, за эти стоны рядом с ним, пока Спенсер насаживается на его член, Дерек отдал бы все на свете. Наверное, это немного жалко, но он мог бы продать демону перекрестка душу, взамен на то, чтобы Спенсер получал такое же удовольствие от секса, как от горького напитка, по мнению Дерека, существующего лишь для того, чтобы быть способным пережить адский ритм их работы. Пить же эту гадость в свое удовольствие? Увольте. Даже горячая смола наверняка приятнее на вкус.

Только не для Спенсера, конечно же.

Тот распахивает глаза, издавая очередной непристойный стон, допивает остатки своего кофе, а после, под недовольным взглядом Дерека, встает, чтобы сварить еще одну порцию.

— Тебе сделать? — мягко спрашивает Спенсер, смотря на него через плечо. — Возможно, тогда наконец-то проснешься и перестанешь хмуриться.

Дерек не хочет кофе. Сегодня воскресенье, и если их неожиданно не вызовут на работу в выходной, то смысла пить эту мерзкую жижу нет никакого.

— Да, если тебе не сложно, — неожиданно для самого себя отвечает он.

В этот раз Спенсер решает сварить кофе в джезве, а не воспользоваться кофе-машиной. Дерек недоуменно вскидывает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Ровным счетом до того момента, как Спенсер насыпает в емкость, кажется, килограмм сахара и ставит ее на плиту.

— Я не буду пить эту сладкую гадость, — ворчит Дерек. — Кофе с добавками еще хуже, чем обычно. К тому же, я не хочу заработать сердечный приступ раньше времени. 

— Сначала попробуй, а потом критикуй, — улыбается Спенсер.

Дерек хмурится, но кивает, продолжая наблюдать за чужими действиями. Спенсер, дождавшись, когда сахар карамелизуется, снимает джезву с огня и добавляет туда несколько столовых ложек кофе и воду, прежде чем вернуть на плиту и приняться гипнотизировать емкость с готовящимся напитком взглядом, ожидая, когда тот начнет закипать. 

Когда Спенсер начинает добавлять в кофе различные специи, у Дерека, кажется, останавливается сердце. Мало ему было сахара, так теперь еще и все остальное терпеть? Он сжимает зубы и решает все-таки отпустить ситуацию на волю случая. Возможно, попробовав кофе по рецепту Спенсера, он наконец-то поймет, что тот в нем находит. Или хотя бы убедится, что хороший вкус у Спенсера закончился на умении выбирать любовников и одежду.

Дереку требуется все его мужество, чтобы сделать первый глоток, когда Спенсер, довольно улыбаясь, ставит перед ним кружку с почему-то светло-коричневым напитком. Серьезно, еще и сливки? Дерек, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и расслабиться, наконец-то пробует приготовленный Спенсером кофе.

И издает совершенно неприличный стон.

— Ох, красавчик, — говорит Дерек, сделав еще несколько глотков, — это же нектар богов.

— Я знаю, — довольно улыбается Спенсер, а после, перегнувшись через кухонную стойку, впивается в рот Дерека мокрым поцелуем, слизывая с его губ остатки кофе.

И стонет, так сладко стонет, что Дерек готов ему простить любые странные пристрастия, пока имеет возможность слышать такую реакцию на их поцелуй.

Дерек отказывается думать, что все дело в каплях кофе на его губах.


End file.
